In the textile industry, finished apparel and related goods have a limited lifespan. When they have ended their useful life, they typically end up in a landfill or waste incineration facility. It is estimated that more than 15 million tons of used textile waste is generated each year in the United States. Regenerated fibers have become increasingly popular as a sustainable alternative to natural virgin fibers, such as cotton. In general, textiles for recycling are generated from two primary sources, including: (1) pre-consumer sources, such as scrap created as a by-product from yarn and fabric manufacture; (2) post-consumer sources, such as garments, vehicle upholstery, household items, and others. Current textile recycling is fundamentally divided into two groups for processing. For natural textiles (such as 100% cotton), materials are shredded or pulled into fibers and then processed into yarn for re-spinning and prepared for subsequent use in weaving and/or knitting. For polyester-based textiles, garments are shredded and then granulated and processed into polyester chips. The chips are subsequently melted and used to create new fibers for use in the polyester fabrics. However, conventional methods of recycling and/or regenerating textiles are associated with significant drawbacks, such as the use of expensive and harsh hydrolyzing agents, complex recycling methods, waste water discharge, pollution, energy use that renders the process cumbersome, and significant expenditures of time. It would therefore be beneficial to overcome the shortcomings of current technology by providing a simple and cost-effective method of regenerating premium recycled fibers that significantly reduces chemical usage and waste water production.